narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Object Manipulation Technique
Name Didn't older shin use this technique on his son? If so, having weapon in the name implies that it can only manipulate weapons. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:35, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :Looked like Sasuke used Amenotejikara on Shin who was behind Shin (confusing, I know...). Also, quote: "these guys can use their eye powers to control weapons freely".--Omojuze (talk) 06:38, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Sasuke escaped without holding the sword and Shin (father) controlled Shin(son) because the son was holding a weapon, Naruto observed that dojutsu.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 06:41, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Naruto credited Shin for using his kid as a human shield, so its defo not Amenotejikara's doing. Looks like Shin Jr. was being pulled towards the fireball by his body and not the weapon in his hand. And Naruto never said his technique was limited to weapons.--Sarutobii2 (talk) 13:53, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::If that's the case, we could note somewhere that this technique can be applied to humans as well.--Mina talk | 13:56, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::@Saru a) Read the quote, b) Shin was holding a weapon on his own (I know, it's a shocker) c) No he didn't, he just said "A space-time ninjutsu?". I smell speculation d) Please stop making things up as you see fit. What's said is said.--Omojuze (talk) 14:11, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Naruto said about Shins dad "That bastard used his own son as a human shield." That confirms that it was his dads doing. And Shin was just holding a weapon, not being pulled by it into the fireball.--Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:28, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Who said that it had to be pulled? Anyways, the technique was said to manipulate weapons, so, unless Shin is a weapon, anything else is speculation until further explained by the manga itself. Please, there is a fanon wiki for fanon idealisations. Also, about the pulling: If you look closely, the weapon appears to lodge into Shin's body, so... Just sayin'--Omojuze (talk) 14:31, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Naruto commented straight after old Shin made his kid defy gravity by manipulating him to above himself, "was that his eye ability". Its clear that Shin used his kid as a human shield with his eye ability. And that weapon isn't long enough to be able to be lodge into Shins body, it barely made it to his sleeve. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 15:05, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::And after that is was commented that his eye ability is to control weapons, not people. Not to repeat myself, but there is a fanon wikia for fanon material. If we were to go with what we see fit, Isobu would have a Rinnegan.. xD--Omojuze (talk) 15:07, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::You keep saying that, but its speculation to say that his eye ability is only limited to just weapons, which was never said. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 15:15, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::It was said to weapons, it wasn't said to people (even after Shin allegedly moved Shin). Pick your poison, Saru.--Omojuze (talk) 15:18, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :This argument is the direct result of inconsistency in how we record information around here. On one hand, people want to speculate based on sight and on the other hand want to be spoonfed and wait until things become "obvious". Regarding this technique, it's been clearly stated to manipulate "weapons". If you want Saru, we could put that Shin "seemingly" used this technique to move his son in the way of a fireball, indicating a possibility of physical human manipulation. But that's about it honestly.--Mina talk | 15:24, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Even that is worthless, since this time it was made clear that it manipulates weapon, as it was said after Shin was allegedly moved. If it were prior that, then yes, that would cause some confusion, but that's not the case right now.--Omojuze (talk) 15:25, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Its not worth a trivia point and im sure if he can manipulate other things than weapons, he will do some in a chapter or 2. Just would like an explanation as to how Shin seemingly floated above his dad :P --Sarutobii2 (talk) 15:29, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :Telekinesis or Magnetism ??? Why does function this power only by arms? perhaps because they are made of metal. --Sharingan91 (talk) 19:11, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Don't misunderstand Saru, I actually understand your reasoning and agree with it. But we're at a point now where we can't put anything unless it hits you square in the face. Absurd, yes, but that's just how it is, and in this case it's stated to manipulate weapons. Anything else would be "speculation"...I use that term loosely.--Mina talk | 19:47, June 4, 2015 (UTC) My suggestion for an unofficial name is "Juinjutsu Possession Technique" since it revolves around a cursed mark and the possessing how the target goes about.—Steveo920 (Talk) 20:04, June 4, 2015 :On the last page of the chapter, there seems to be floating medical equipment. So how is that considerd a weapon? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 07:00, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Everything that is not a living being can be considered a weapon.--Omojuze (talk) 07:24, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :::To end this debate for the time being, a translation from OrganicDinosaur: ::::血が付着した武器を操る忍術でナルトの腹にサスケの剣が刺さる ((Mr.Akatsuki) manipulates a weapon that has blood adhering to it with ninjutsu -->Sasuke's sword is stuck into Naruto's abdomen.)--Omojuze (talk) 07:31, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::I saw the medical equipment being manipulated as well. If this is to be renamed, I agree that some mention of the juinjutsu in the name would be the way to go. Omnibender - Talk - 22:37, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Can we change the name to something that doesn't have weapon in it, since we saw Shin manipulating "string" during his surgery in the latest chapter. How can that be considered a weapon? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 18:18, June 11, 2015 (UTC)